Oni the Immortal Dog
by jamin1227
Summary: You probably want to know is how I became a dog right. Well, I'll tell you then...I don't know. What...you thought I knew, that's nonsense, besides why would I want to be a stupid human anyway. Being a dog is awesome. and being in a awesome crew of pirates is even cooler so just read my adventurers in the one piece world


Sup readers my names Oni. Now it didn't use to be Oni it use to be a normal human name. Now I would tell you what it was but I don't even know what it use to be. Though that might be because I had a bullet in my noggin for about six months. Don't worry I'll tell you how that happened sooner or latter. The first thing you need to know is that I'm not from this world. I use to be from a place called japan for most of my life before moving to a place called America. Though that doesn't even matter what matters is that how I even got to the world of One Piece and in a body of a dog at that. What you thought I was human. Blague...humans are idiots especially my captain.

Any way, you probably want to know is how I became a dog right. Well, I'll tell you then...I don't know. What...you thought I knew, that's nonsense, besides why would I want to be a stupid human anyway. Being a dog is awesome. though I wish all the crew members could actually understand me instead of just our doctor. But I can talk to other animals so it's cool. What you still want to know how i came into the world of one piece. Blague...fine I'll tell you how much i do know

**Somewhere In the Past **

"I need a job." I thought as I was walking down the streets of los angeles. I have been in and America for about 2 months now, and the money saved up was running out before coming to los angeles. as i was walking home to my apartment from my lastest fail job interview I thought about reading one of my old one piece mangas I brought with me from Japan but I decided to go against it. Though the thought was real tempting.

"Ah what the hell. It's not like it's illegal." I said out loud to myself getting some looks my way. I reach my hand to my back pocket and pulled out the first volume of One Piece and began reading it. Or I would have it it wasn't for a stray dog that jumped and took it from my hands and ran off with it.

"What the fuck." I thought stunned for a moment before I snapped back realizing What happened.

"Ohay get back here you damn dog." I ran after the dog for a few blocks following into an alleyway. As I looked at the dog I couldn't tell for sure what breed it was. It was either an Alaskan Husky or a albino german shepherd or a mix of both. Which was strange in itself in how Animal Control didn't get an animal that big yet.

"Come on boy come here. Drop the manga and I'll leave yea alone." I took a step toward it. It gave a growl so I stopped but i was just in arms reach of the manga so I went a little further till grabbed the manga. "Now let go." I said the dog loosened his grip on the manga and I slowly pulled out the book. "Good boy" I said as I finally had my book I turn around to get out of there. But I fell the dog snap down on my wrist with its jaw it teeth tearing open my skin and my bones cracking from the amount of strength of the bit.

I did what any normal person would do. I screamed out in pain and tried to pull my arm out of the dogs mouth. I had trouble but was finally able to do it when I punch it which in turn got the dogs teeth even more into my wrist but it also loosened the grip of his jaw which i took advantage of by putting my foot on the dog shoulders and with all my strength i pulled my wrist out tearing skin and flesh and with it throwing the dog away from me. I was able to get to let go but it took my most of my wrist with it leaving my hand just hanging from a few strands of skin. "Ahhhhhhhhh" I screamed using my other hand to try to stop the bleeding but it wasn't doing much use.

I was so focused on my now useless hand. That I Totally forgot that I had a rabid animal no more than a few feet from me. And that cost the life of me because it was even more pissed. It jumped into me causing me to fall on my back. I was somewhat disoriented from the blood loss and getting about jumped on by the dog. And when I could see clearly again I saw the jaw of my would be killer my blood on it teeth and fur.

"Fuck me" I thought before the dog Savagely bit down on my Throat giving me a not so quick death as I was in Indescribable Pain before I blacked out.

A tall thin man in an expensive suit was watching what was happening to the young man. And next to that man was an Amazonian like woman in a sexy red dress.

"Are you sure hunky punky that you want to do this?" woman.

"Oh yes my sexy piece of ass." Said the man before slapping the woman's ass to verify what he said.

The woman jumped from the slap on the behind but otherwise ignored it. "Are you sure he seems awfully weak. He won't even last 5 minutes on the grand line."

"True...true"the man nodded his head "though it's not like I can't make it so he can't be killed." I done it before on more than one occasion.

"I know but it take too much work. especially For humans. It's not like a animal and you only need to grant it immortality and that's that. But with an human you have to talk to the gods of the ream then you have to wait for the replay. And who knows how long that would take."

"I know, Baby. I know" the man looked at human and the dog that was happily feeding his face with human all of a sudden a light bulb went off "I got an idea."

"Oh and what is that." The woman said having a look of interest on her face. The man just smiled widely before telling her about the plan.

"Oh you sneaky devil." The woman smiled widely now too.

"Aaaahhhhhh" I screamed my paws widely throwing about. "Wait." I thought. finally seeing that my vision was way different then before it was less vibrant and more wide range like I could compare it to having a tv in widescreen instead of fullscreen, and my hearing was awesome I could've probably hear a fly fart from across a room, and finally my smell. Oh don't get me started on the smell it was like I was blind could finally see for the first time. It was magnificent but also some what overpowering but then I noticed that I had a Snout instead of a nose. And that point I started to Panic.

"What happened to me." I turn my head with some effort and see that there was fur on my side and my legs. I try to move them but I seem to only get them to twitch. Which bring me to panic more. "Ahhhh I'm a dog!" I notice that my voice is a combination of loud whines and howls. "Someone help! I don't know how to move!" Now all four of my legs where twitching about. I continued to panic not even noticing the footsteps of two humans. Until I hear one of them talk.

"God damn, look at this dog Jake! It looks like it's having a Seizure." A man yell to his friend and as his friend went over to me looking down on me

"It probably ate something poisonous somewhere." Jake said.

"What do you think we should do." The other man said.

"The only humane thing to do." Jack said

Pulling out a pistol and point it at me.

"Nonono don't do it don't do it don't do it." I said but all came out was dog gibberish to them.

"Come on there has to be another way." The man said.

"No there isn't Frank. Don't you see it's in pain." Jack said

"Fine but let me do it I was the one that found it in the first place." Frank requested

"Fine I don't care." Jack hand the gun to Frank he then pointed the gun at my head

"Sorry man but it's for your own good." The man said closing his eyes as he shot the rifle ending my life the second time. As I 'slept' I heard a man chuckling.

"Not even five minutes and you already get yourself killed and getting shot in the head at that. you're lucky you have at least some of your memories instead of all of them and they be spotty at best. Man that bullet did a number on you. Though it's not like I care." A voice said in my mind

"What?" I asked confused about the memory loss part.

"You should probably thank me for what I about to give you my little pawn."

"Huh?" I said still confused.

"Though it was partly my fault for not giving you the Animal instincts that you should have in the first place though that's fixed now. Any way this probably the last time you'll Hear from me in a long time."

"Wait what's your name...what's my name? Who am I? Why am I a dog? I was sure I was a human before" I yelled back to the voice.

"Oh I had many names in my long life though the one you can call me is Jashin-sama. And do try to kill lots of people for me ok. Ciao" Jashin bidded farewell.

"Wait you didn't answer my questions!" I yelled back opening my eyes and jumping up to my paws. Which was strange in itself because I was having a lot of trouble before. I looked around I seemed to be in a middle of a forest. Jungle trees all around me. And then there was the head ack oh man it was the worst one I ever had. "Jashin damn it feels like I got shot in the head." I said before I sweat dropped because that was what did happen to me. I tried to ignore it "what of minute I didn't mean to say Jashin before I ment to say Jashin...I mean Jashin. Graaaa that Jashin damn G word. Graaah" I said out in frustration at not being able to say god anymore.

"Was that gift that Jashin guy was talking about." I thought to myself. I then turned and walk in a Random direction. At first I was going at a slow pace getting use to the body. Though as time passed I was in an all out sprint. "Waaahooo!" I yelled which came out as a howl. I continued to run zooming by trees even jump from them to get through narrow gaps that was until I came Upon a pond and as I was some what thirsty. I went to the edge of it to lap up some water and then I noticed my reflection it I had white to light gray fur and right between my eyes was were the bullet hole was. I could see the flesh and bone of my injury.

"I guess this is what he truly meant by gift." I said Looking at the bullet wound that was surrounded by dried blood I tried to ignore it as I bend down and lapped up water. Thinking about what i was going to do in this situation. as i was think a heard a rustle of some nearby bushes so i turned to see one of the humans, frank i think his name was, zipping up his pants.

"ahh i've been holding that in for while now." Frank said out loud he then walk along a dirt path which i was sitting next lapping up the puddle water. which he notice me staring at him.

"hmmm that dog looks almost like that dog that i had to kill a couple of days ago." frank looks closer at the my face. "even the bullet hoooo...AHHHHHHHH" frank jump back and ran away like his life depended on it "ONI (demon) DOG!"

"That was weird." I thought but i also heard what he called me "hmm...I like it, ok, from now on I'll be call Oni" I nodded my head liking the ring to it.


End file.
